


Feelings, Wonderful Feelings

by StelenaIsMySunshine (captainamergirl)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/StelenaIsMySunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Bonnie. Smut. I'm not sure what else to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings, Wonderful Feelings

**Feelings, Wonderful Feelings**  
  
"I don't get any of this shit," Tyler Lockwood complained as he slammed his chemistry text book shut. "Who the fuck needs to know about any of this stuff?"  
  
Bonnie Bennett shrugged as she dropped back onto her pillow, stretching out her legs. Tyler sat across from her, on her new roommate's rumpled bed. Elena and Caroline were in the sophomore dorms now and Bonnie was stuck rooming with a younger girl named Aimee who had a Rainbow Bright nightlight and always slept with a stuffed bear she lovingly called "Mr. Boo-boo."  
  
"It's not making a lot of sense to me either. I was always a pretty good student but I don't know… it's not easy like it used to be."  
  
"Well I was always the dumb jock who cheated off the papers of smart kids like you. If I can't do that now, I'm screwed."  
  
Bonnie's lips twitched in a half smile. "We're both screwed, Tyler. We're going to fail our Freshman year – again."  
  
Bonnie and Tyler were Freshman once more. They had never actually finished their first year at Whitmore. They hadn't exactly been able to between being possessed by Travelers and being Anchors and all that bullshit. The worst part of it was that Bonnie kind of missed it – missed having powers because it made her feel needed. No matter how many times she had literally died for her friends, she knew that she would do it again in a heartbeat – if she could. Which she couldn't. She had returned from the Other Side two months before - without any supernatural abilities to call her own.  
  
"It's too bad I can't just whip up a spell to fix this somehow," Bonnie said longingly. "Not that being a witch ever actually did much for me. I feel … weird." Weird was an understatement. She felt lost; not quite real anymore. Dead inside. The feeling of disconnect Bonnie harbored with her every single moment of the day was strong. Tyler seemed to be the only one who had stuck by her. He was essentially going through the same thing too. He wasn't a powerful supernatural being anymore. He had lost all of his vampiric strengths. Now, in his words, he was just a loser guy who turned into a hairy, rabid dog three nights out of the month.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Tyler asked.  
  
Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. It made me feel needed. Now-"  
  
"Now all of our so-called friends are off living their little soap opera lives and we've got nothing."  
  
Bonnie snickered softly. "You do. You're still rich at least."  
  
Tyler shrugged. "Can't believe I'm saying this but money hasn't done shit for me. I haven't felt okay or normal or anything in a really long time."  
  
"Okay, you just destroyed my argument." She rolled on her side to look at Tyler. "So what do we have left?"  
  
Tyler smiled at her, a disarmingly sexy smile. "Each other. We agreed to stick together through college, remember?"  
  
Bonnie smiled a bit wider this time. "You're right. I guess we're not so bad off after all."  
  
"What was it like over there?" Tyler asked, scratching his cheek.  
  
"Over there… Oh on the Other Side?" Tyler nodded. Bonnie sighed. "Believe it or not, no one ever asked me that before."  
  
"Really? You and Damon were gone for such a long time."  
  
Bonnie nodded. "I know. He drove me crazy when I saw him which wasn't very often. It was lonely and kind of scary there. You never knew when that big black hole thing would come and suck you right up. I thought I'd never see anyone I loved ever again and if that girl Davina hadn't stepped in, I know I wouldn't be here having this 'amazing' college experience."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and one shamefully rolled down her cheek. "God, I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright, Bonnie," Tyler said. "You are entitled to feel however you want. I bet you wish you could forget it all though."  
  
Bonnie sniffled. "Maybe, but in some ways, I feel like I never left. It's just as lonely and scary here sometimes." Bonnie tucked her teary face into the crook of her arm and cried softy, feeling very embarrassed. She hadn't cried like this in front of anyone in such a long time.  
  
She suddenly felt Tyler's warm hands slide under her chin and lift her face upwards so olive green eyes met dark brown ones. He crouched in front of her.  
  
"That shit was real, Bonnie. Of course it's going to make you feel awful. All I know is that it sucks how we both got left behind."  
  
Bonnie went to wipe away a stray tear but Tyler was already doing so. His hand felt hot on her skin. It felt good to feel something, anything, again. She stared into his eyes and he stared back without wavering. She finally tore her gaze away when she felt her face flaming like crazy.  
  
"We didn't exactly get left behind," Bonnie protested.  
  
"The hell we didn't. Look at us. It's just the two of us. When is the last time you saw Elena? She's busy bumping uglies with Damon. How about Caroline? She's doing the same with Stefan. And how about Jeremy? Where exactly is he?"  
  
"I told him I needed some space when I first came back…"  
  
"Some space, Bonnie. He didn't give you space – no, he left you for that bitch Liv. Or don't you remember?" Tyler spat. He looked ready to break something.  
  
"Of course I remember!" Bonnie spat back. More tears streaked down her face. "But I should have known after all that happened, we couldn't go back."  
  
"Don't you blame yourself for that little piss-ant's actions. He had a great girl in you and all you asked for was a little space – something you deserved – and he broke your heart. I could pummel that guy."  
  
"Don't bother," Bonnie said. "It's not worth it."  
  
"He's not worth it. I just hate seeing you so sad over him. You deserve better."  
  
"So do you. Better than being forgotten."  
  
"So you admit we mean nothing to any of our so-called friends? That we are just old furniture they beat into the ground and then tossed out?"  
  
"I don't want to believe that," Bonnie said, "but maybe you're right. Maybe they used us. And then when they had no more use for us…"  
  
Tyler nodded. "Yeah basically. And the worst part is that you don't deserve that, Bonnie. I made huge fucking mistakes but you've only ever been this amazing person. You don't deserve to be thrown aside like trash. I do but-"  
  
"Tyler, stop. You don't deserve to be abandoned either." Bonnie reached out and grasped his muscular arm in her tiny hand. "No one does."  
  
Tyler looked at her. "You're a damn good person, Bonnie."  
  
She smiled. "You're not half bad either, Tyler."  
  
"Is this the point where we hug it out?" Tyler joked.  
  
Bonnie laughed. "Hell, why not?" She leaned over and wrapped her slender arms around his impossibly broad shoulders. She instinctively rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat thudding against her ear. She felt his hands come to slide around her waist and he held her tightly for far longer than was necessary.  
  
When she pulled back to look at him, she saw such intensity in his eyes that she was rendered speechless. All she could do was cough quietly and look away.  
  
"You're beautiful, Bonnie," Tyler said quietly. "I just wanted you to know that. Jeremy is an effing idiot to walk away from you."  
  
"Oh, Tyler, you shouldn't say-" Bonnie broke off as she turned back to look at him. There was a storm of desire in Tyler's dark eyes. Desire for her, she realized. It had been such a long time since a man had looked at her like she was human, let alone a woman. Her stomach fluttered and before she could stop herself, she was leaning into him, pressing her lips against his.  
  
The first kiss was slow and tentative as they tried to feel each other out. The next one was harder and far more passionate. Bonnie felt him nudging at the seam of her lips with his tongue. She allowed him to slip it inside of her mouth. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as they kissed hungrily. They both needed to feel something, anything. Bonnie wanted his skin against hers so badly that she didn't know how long she could wait.  
  
When they broke the kiss, Tyler's eyes were dancing almost hypnotically. Bonnie smiled at him but it wasn't a shy smile. Rather, it was a come-hither grin.  
  
Tyler edged closer to her, clearly relishing the feel of her hands moving down his arms. She reached for the hem of his white tee-shirt. He held his arms up and she yanked the shirt free, tossing it aside. She stared at his impossibly ripped chest. She couldn't resist pressing her hand to his pecs. Her fingers soon found his small brown nipples and she rubbed them, noticing how they hardened at her touch.  
  
Bonnie smiled and kissed him. She then went for the belt on his jeans and he slid his hand over hers as she pushed the denim down his powerful legs. He was wearing tight black boxer-briefs and she could see a huge bulge in them. He was already aroused and enormous. She couldn't help but smile, imagining how it would feel to touch it. Seeming to read her mind, he pressed her hand to his erection through the fabric of his underwear. She smirked at him. They said nothing but still managed to communicate quite well. Their desire for each other was at its peak.  
  
He yanked down his underpants and kicked them off along with his shoes and pants. His clothes landed over the lamp, shrouding the room in soft light. Tyler pressed Bonnie back on the bed as she eyed his engorged member. He took it in hand and encouraged her to touch him with a pointed nodding of his head. She ran her fingers up his shaft and then underneath to the sensitive purpled vein that trailed there. He took a shuddering breath as she began to work her hand up and down his hard length.  
  
"Bonnie!" he said in a husky voice. "Help a guy out here."  
  
She smiled, knowing what he meant. She had never sucked a dick before. Jeremy had been a little too … shy … for that. But she always wondered what it would be like and now she was determined to find out.  
  
He stood before her and she arched up on her elbows to press her tongue to his dick. He growled as she licked and sucked. She began taking more of him into her mouth. His length bumped against the back of her throat and rather than gagging, she just smiled around his girth. She worked him over with her tongue and soon felt his whole body tremoring with the intensity of the approaching eruption. She looked up at him and winked at him, giving him the silent signal that it was okay to cum in her mouth. And that he did. There was so much – more than she thought she could swallow but she managed to. She smiled as he slowly pulled free from her lips.  
  
"That was –"  
  
"How was it, Bonnie?" Tyler asked, his eyes hooded.  
  
"I never did that before and it was kind of like surreal but –"  
  
"But?"  
  
"I'd do it again… with you."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"What?" Bonnie asked, feeling confused and kind of hurt. Thinking maybe she hadn't done it right…  
  
"I meant you can't right now. You were amazing but now it's your turn to be teased, baby."  
  
Bonnie's frown immediately turned upside down. Tyler went to the clasp on her jeans and slowly unzipped them – so slowly that she was squirming on the bed in anticipation. "Tyler," she begged. "Please hurry."  
  
He held her down with one hand as he finished unzipping her pants with the other. He then gave the material a fierce tug and ripped it from Bonnie's legs. She laughed as he cast them aside like a piece of clingy lint. She stopped laughing when she saw the burning intensity in his gaze. "You're sexy," Tyler murmured. "I always knew it but seeing you up close... damn."  
  
She blushed. "T-thanks."  
  
He parted her legs with one knee. He lightly trailed a calloused finger up her trim thigh, grazing the hem of her panties and then darting his hand away. "Tylllleer," she said.  
  
"I want to make this good for you," Tyler said and he took his time trailing his finger along the curve of her hip. He finally went for the hem of her panties and tore them from her. She had never experienced anything like this before. Tyler's desire for her was almost animalistic and it excited her. She felt beyond damp down there.  
  
He gazed at the glistening, dark curls between her legs, seeming to caress each one with his eyes. He finally danced a finger through them and she tingled in anticipation. His hands were big and strong. She knew that she was going to like this but she was wrong. SHE LOVED IT. As he slipped a finger inside her tight hole, she bucked on the bed. He skimmed over her clit with his nail and she bucked again, arching up. He withdrew the finger all too soon but was then slamming it back into her heat. She gasped at the fierce pleasure it gave her and she clamped down on him. He withdrew the finger again and pressed it back in, each time going deeper than she thought possible. Finally as she was about to burst, he bent low and licked her pussy lips. She screamed his name and thrashed on the bed as he eased his tongue inside of her. He began to lick and suck on her clit, lavishing excruciatingly sensual attention to it. She was cumming in seconds with a fierce yowl of pleasure.  
  
He devoured each and every drop of her essence and then drove his tongue into her again, bringing her once more to the brink. His hands snaked under her tee-shirt and he massaged her nipples through her bra. She screamed wantonly, sure she was going to bring the house mother running any moment. Fortunately, no one came running as she hooked her right thigh over Tyler's strong shoulder and he supped on her juices. She had never imagined it could be this good. Not at all. The things Tyler did with his mouth… She couldn't wait for the next part.  
  
He was slow to move now, languid even. He just smirked at her and she whimpered with need, arching up. He finally began to massage her breasts, even capturing one of the aching nipples with his teeth. He helped her out of her shirt and her bra was soon littering the floor with the rest of their clothes.  
  
Bonnie darted her tongue out to lick her lips which still tasted of him. She smiled as he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers. He gathered her arms above her head and kissed her on the neck, nibbling the taut flesh there. "Tyler," she cried as he ran the length of his dick against her wet slit. She spread her legs wide and he soon settled between them. He stayed very still until she demanded him to fuck her and fuck her hard. She gyrated her hips seductively against his.  
  
He pushed deep inside of her and began to thrust in and out, in and out. Her lean legs came to knot at his lanky waist. As he pounded into her, she rose off the bed each time to meet him, clinging to him tightly. He let go of one of her hands and ran his fingers through her shoulder-length black hair. Then he moved his hand down her cheek and to the base of her throat. He dropped his hand still lower, to stroke the valley between her breasts. Finally he moved his hand between them and he thumbed her clit as they fucked. She heard his balls slapping against her entrance and she couldn't resist touching them.  
  
Their rhythm was flawless. She was losing control fast though. He was driving her clear over the edge of desire. "Look at me, Bon," he commanded her. "Look at me when you cum. I want to see the look in your eyes… Cum for me, Bonnie, cum for me."  
  
Her eyes locked on his and as she came to orgasm over and over again, she saw the pleasure in his eyes. He was enjoying this every bit as much as her. She had always thought that he was kind of selfish by nature but he had surprised her by giving even more than he got.  
  
When it was over, she felt thoroughly ravished. It felt damn good. She didn't feel sick with guilt either. She felt... she felt lots of things. She wasn't asleep inside anymore. Every part of her tingled. She rolled over to look at Tyler who had collapsed against her pillow. He was smiling like the cat that had swallowed the canary whole. "Did you-?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"I did," he replied and then he lightly took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. He kissed her hard on the mouth and she instinctively went to straddle him. She leaned down, pressing her tits to his hard chest. Soon they were fucking all over again. Someday their feelings would blossom into love but for now they were just glad to be feeling again, period.


End file.
